


What Happened on Akuze

by Louhow



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Akuze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhow/pseuds/Louhow
Summary: This is just a quick scene about what happened on Akuze.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	What Happened on Akuze

“Toombs!” She screamed into the ravine. She couldn’t see his body in the darkness below. She had no idea how deep it was below. Sweat and blood dripped into her eyes, as the Thresher Maw resurfaced with an earthquake.  
“Fuck,” she screamed, standing from cover and firing blindly into the dark, “God damn it! Toombs!”  
She ducked as the acid splattered around her, hissing and eating away at the rocks she was using as cover, “Toombs I will kill you if you’re dead!”  
Trying to wipe the sweat and blood from her eyes, she activated her omni tool, “Come on, asshole.” She whispered to Toombs and the device as it turned on.  
ERROR.  
Kyndra swore again, “Toombs, I need you to respond now soldier!” she fired again into the darkness. They were running out of time, if they didn’t get to the LZ now, they were going to be left behind. The other unit had to be there.  
Another earthquake as the monster moved, rocks tumbled into the ravine, acid burned through her armor. Kyndra stood up, covering fire again, this fucking monster was not going down. It had slaughtered everyone, tearing through the convo like they were Hot Wheels. She and Toombs had run on foot, to only be stopped now. She wouldn’t leave him; she couldn’t leave him, this mission would be a failure if everyone died. No one else was going to die on her watch.  
“Toombs!” she laid on her stomach, using the light from her rifle to see into the darkness below. It was deep, she could almost imagine the color of his uniform in the black. She shifted the light to red, still unable to get a reflection. She crawled next to the ravine, following it toward the LZ, maybe he was moving in that direction too, “Come on Toombs!”  
More rocks fell over her, the acid almost causing her to gag and fall into the pit. She stumbled to her knees, knowing the answer in her heart. There was no way anyone could survive a fall like that. She felt it again, the moving earth…right below her. Kyndra struggled up the boulders, throwing herself over the hill top as the creature screamed to the surface. Struggling to catch her breath, Kyndra knew that it had come up right in that ravine…it must have been that creature’s burrow.  
“Fuck,” she wasn’t sure what she was wiping out of her eyes now, blood, sweat, or tears. She could see the LZ, now. A football field away. The creature would be there in seconds. She looked to the sky, she could see the shuttle coming into atmo. She hit the omni tool on her arm  
ERROR.  
“Copenhagen Actual, Copenhagen Actual, this is Drop Team Alpha. LZ is unsecure, I repeat LZ is unsecure!”  
“Drop Team Alpha, this is Copenhagen Actual. Verify.”  
For a solid second, Kyndra couldn’t speak she was so angry. She had never felt this way before, why wouldn’t they fucking listen, “Copenhagen Actual, there is a fucking monster that will tear you to shreds if you land that fucking shuttle. Drop Team Bravo and Drop Team Charlie are KIA. Do not fucking land unless you want to be on that list!”  
Radio silence, began to check her headset to make sure the monster hadn’t burned through her helmet.  
“Drop Team Alpha, please verify channel.”  
Kyndra felt the earth move around her, she sprinted to the next boulder without bothering looking for the monster. Any hesitation and she would be dead. She threw herself over a pile of rocks, the acid burning into her back plate. She pulled off her melted shotgun and threw it as far as she could away from the LZ.  
“Negative Copenhagen, my Omni tool is damaged, under enemy fire. LZ is unsecure.”  
More radio silence then, “Drop Team Alpha make way to LZ for combat extraction.”  
“Roger Copenhagen Actual, Drop Team Alpha out.” She got off the radio, “Fuck!” she screamed into the fading light. She pulled one of her grenades from her belt, swearing between breaths. Taking several slowing breaths, forcing her lungs to expand for the run Kyndra rose to her feet. She threw the grenade with all her might, watching it land, and forcing it to explode, with the movement of earth, she turned and sprinted to the LZ.  
Hands pulled her into the shuttle as it took off, as she climbed in the LZ turned into a Thresher Maw erupted beneath her. The creature gave a roar, spitting into the sky but missing them completely. Kyndra kept her eyes on the creature until the door sealed, then she closed her eyes and fought back the tears in her throat. She could feel memories of failure rest on her shoulders; what had that Turian soldier said when they had picked her up as a teen. “No one else dies.” Now more people had died. It was her fault. She had tried and failed at keeping them alive.


End file.
